


室友招租 Flatmate Wanted

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU where Sherlock and John met in a different way, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: 假如Sherlock不只和Mike Stamford说过他要找室友。





	室友招租 Flatmate Wanted

今天早晨，Sherlock宣布他需要一位室友。简单地说，他不小心烧了他租的上一间公寓的厨房，于是被房东赶了出来。现在他租下了一间较昂贵的双人公寓，他需要一个人来分摊房租。

苏格兰场是怎么知道的？自然，Sherlock不会和所有人都说，但他是告诉了Lestrade，让他帮忙留意一下合适的室友人选。Lestrade后来也只是告诉了他的同事，以及Sherlock并不愿意让他知道的他兄长Mycroft。不过在此之前，当Sherlock最先提起这件事时，Lestrade提出了一个绝妙的问题，连Sherlock最初都没想到这点。

“为什么你不在报纸上登个招室友的广告呢？”

这当然是个很好的问题，可Sherlock却对此嗤之以鼻。

“我让你帮我留意，当然是因为我不想找到愚蠢的室友，浪费我的时间。我还以为我能相信你的判断力。”

“但你总得承认这么做高效多了。”Lestrade并不甘心。

“如果我只是想随便找个人当室友，那当然；可我是要找一个和我同住的室友，我可不想每天都面对一个傻瓜。”

“这两者到底有什么区别？再说了，你是找室友，又不是找男友，你需要这么挑剔吗？”

这句话导致Sherlock瞪了Lestrade一眼，还立刻抛下了案件卷宗离开苏格兰场。他并未意识到，他的举动被不远处的Donovan和Anderson尽收眼底，而这将给他留下后患。

所谓“后患”，也就是Donovan和Anderson相信这是他的痛点，并且下决心要利用这一点来报仇。他们向Lestrade提议，让他们来负责帮Sherlock刊登招室友的广告。Lestrade当时并未多想，就立即同意了，等他之后看到报纸时已经太晚了。

广告登出后没多久，Sherlock就接到电话约他见面。见面的地点自然是在贝克街221B。Sherlock在一连拒绝了几个他一看就断定对方太过愚蠢而不适合当他室友的人之后，终于等来了一个差强人意的候选人。当然了，总有人会说，Sherlock给的这个理由只不过是个借口，实际上，说不定只是因为人家不符合他的某些特殊要求。

比如现在这个“勉强可以”的人，Reginald Musgrave，就是个相貌端正、谈吐文雅、还有一定家产的“上流社会人士”。换作是别人，一定会有人评头论足。但这是Sherlock，我们都知道Sherlock是什么样的人。

这位Musgrave先生在Mrs Hudson的带领下参观了221B，因为Sherlock不想干带人参观这么无聊的事。参观完后，他们和Sherlock在二楼起居室会合。Musgrave对221B的整体评价不错，但就是有一点，“只可惜，我家的别墅住起来更舒适。”

听到这句话后，Sherlock当场想把他赶出去。但Mrs Hudson建议他再观察一下，不要太激动了。

“这样吧，Mr Holmes，我就直说了，”Musgrave正了正衣冠，扬起自信的笑容，还带了点他这个阶层的人总会沾染的傲气来对Sherlock说话。“你的兄长是政府要员，家产可观，而你本人的条件也十分不错。不过依我看，凭借我的条件，你不需要再租公寓住。我们大可以搬至我的别墅，虽说它在近郊，但也不太碍事，到市中心也很便捷。不过你这个警局顾问的职业我很不赞同，我希望你换一个更体面也更正常的工作，不要总是和罪犯打交道。你不是擅长小提琴？我认为，托我的关系，你可以加入某个管弦乐团，或者当家教，而不要像现在这样这么不稳定。你看，你的工作这么没保障，结了婚以后我不是总得担心你吗？”

“你也太自负了，Mr Musgrave。”

说实话，事情发展到这个地步，Sherlock和Mrs Hudson一样惊讶。在Musgrave说话时，Mrs Hudson已经暗示过Sherlock，这个室友是不讨喜，但等到她听到最后，她在惊异的同时立刻摇头向Sherlock示意，这个人要是当你男友，也太糟糕了点！

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“我说你毫无羞耻心。你应该意识到你的条件根本不如你所自夸那般优厚，作为乡绅后代你只是在依靠祖辈的家产苟且偷生而未有自己的事业，你所谓的别墅也久未修葺，恐怕难以如你所说一般舒适，否则你为何常年不归？但最无耻的在于，你竟认为我会对你有任何兴趣，连Mrs Hudson都能看出来我不可能对你这种人产生厌恶以外的情感。身为一个室友你对我要求苛刻，对我的职业毫无尊重，对我的‘喜爱’也仅出于对我家族的资产及地位的渴慕，试问这样一个人，怎么会有自信我将与你成婚？最后请告诉我是否是Lestrade将我兄长的条件告知与你，如若属实，我必将与他好好谈谈。现在请你滚出221B。”

Musgrave脸上的自信早已被恼怒所取代，但他还是坚持听完了Sherlock的话并予以反击。“你简直不可理喻，Mr Holmes，”他从随身携带的手提包中抽出一份报纸，丢在Sherlock面前，“你自己刊登了广告征婚，现在却说我异想天开？征婚又成了找室友？我看你自己才是头脑有问题。我很高兴我不用与你这种人结婚，真是难以置信！”

说完后，Musgrave当即摔门而出。即使是Sherlock也被这奇怪的信息所惊到。Mrs Hudson则聪明地捡起了报纸，翻开广告页，之后讶异地瞧了眼Sherlock，“他说的都是真的！Sherlock，你不是说你在找室友吗？为什么这是‘征婚广告’？”

“什么？”Sherlock将报纸从Mrs Hundson手中夺过，看见了那一则印着他照片的小广告栏：

‘Sherlock Holmes，男性，32，未婚，现居贝克街221B，伦敦。职业为警局顾问。祖上为乡绅，有一长兄为政府要员。现寻找一位适龄男性成婚。有意者请联系。’

“噢，Sherlock，如果你想找男友，我可以帮你留意。”

“我才没想找男友。”Sherlock拒绝了Mrs Hudson的好意，现在他该去找人算账了。他知道这是谁的责任。

事情实际是这样的，Lestrade用完午餐后，就接到了Mycroft的电话。Mycroft让他留意一个广告版面。他看到Sherlock的“征婚信息”印在上面时，就知道自己不该把这种事交给Donovan和Anderson。他先是跑去第欧根尼俱乐部和Mycroft解释，认真聆听了Mycroft那一套“Sherlock就像我一样，不会想和任何人结婚，请别害他”的教诲——尽管Lestrade认为这完全是瞎扯——之后又去贝克街给Sherlock道歉。恰巧，Sherlock正准备去找他对质，Lestrade就赶到了221B。

“这真不是我干的。”Lestrade极为诚恳地解释了，“这都怪Anderson和Donovan，他们登的广告，我毫不知情。”

“我一整个上午都在面对无药可救的蠢货，而他们居然以为我想和他们结婚？这全都怪你！”

“但不是我登的广——”

“你允许他们去登的！”

“好吧我是允许了，但我不知道——”

“你浪费了我的时间！从今以后我只会帮Gregson！”

“哦不要吧Sherlock，我真的不知情！”

“你让Mycorft帮你破案去吧！”

“Sherlock——”

“两位。”Mrs Hudson敲打了一下铁锅，将在争吵中的Sherlock和Lestrade惊醒了。“有人在按门铃，你去开一下门，Sherlock？”

“你为什么不去？”

“因为我是你的房东，不是你的管家。而且门外的可能是你的未来丈夫，当然是你去开门。”

“真是好极了。”Sherlock露出一脸嫌恶的神色，并且又一次狠狠地瞪了Lestrade。

“我说，Sherlock，也许这位室友你会喜欢？”Lestrade跟着他下了楼，他们后面跟着Mrs Hudson。Mrs Hudson赞同Lestrade的假设，但Sherlock表示“绝无可能”，因为——

“我绝对不会和任何人结——”Sherlock打开门。

“别太肯定了。”Lestrade提醒道，他也走到了门边，看见在门外站着的金发男士。他看着不错，就是身高上欠缺了点。

“你好。”这位男士的脸上挂了抹微笑，他向Sherlock伸出手，“你是Sherlock Holmes？我是John Watson，我——”

Sherlock瞬间关上了门。

“天啊Sherlock！”Lestrade对Sherlock的举动感到难以置信，“你这也太没礼貌了！而且我看他条件不错。”

“我知道。”

“啊？”

“他是个退伍军医，你从他手腕上就看出来了。”

“军医！”这次大呼的是Mrs Hudson，她还一脸惊喜地来抱住Sherlock，像是祝贺，“你不是最喜欢军医了吗？”

“我哪有说过？”

“对啊，Sherlock，”Lestrade也适时接上了Mrs Hudson的话，“他可是军医！你得承认广告还是会招来不错的人的。”

“Hmmmmm.”

“什么？”

Sherlock又打开了门，刚才那位叫John Watson的军医还站在门外，只是因为突然被人甩门而感到疑惑又尴尬。

“……Mr Holmes？”

“叫我Sherlock。”

Sherlock就像是变了个人，他换上最真心的笑容，拉住John Watson的手，还说要带他参观一下221B。

“抱歉，我刚才只是在调整状态。John——我可以叫你John吗？跟我来。”Sherlock小心地拉着John上了台阶，明眼人都看得出来他有在格外照顾他。他们参观了二楼，又一起参观了三楼，只留下Lestrade和Mrs Hudson在楼下感叹。

“他真的很喜欢军医吗？”Lestrade问。

“真的。”Mrs Hudson说，“我猜吧，你看。”

后面的事情似乎简单多了。Lestrade向Mycroft报告说Sherlock找到他丈夫的人选了，还是个军医，并观赏了Mycroft的表情变化。Mycroft说他有空一定要拜访一下他们，Lestrade还提醒他说今晚Sherlock和John就该开始同居啦。于是Mycroft的脸色变得更精彩了。真可惜他录不下来。

当天晚上，Mrs Hudson建议Sherlock和John一起看电视。“但并不是真的看电视，你明白吗？”Sherlock不耐烦地点点头，但还是照做了。于是他忍受了一整部007电影，因为John是真的想看电视。电影放完后，John说该睡觉了。时机到了。

“John，嗯，”Sherlock趁John还没有起身，拉住了John的手，不让他走。John有点意外，但他还是愿意留下来听Sherlock想说些什么。Sherlock跪坐在沙发上，和John对视，酝酿着感情好说出他早已准备好的话。

“John，嗯，也许你会很意外，但其实，我并不经常干这种事。实际上这是我第一次这么干。你是我第一个。所以，希望你能谅解。”

“嗯。”John皱了皱眉，似乎不大理解，但他还是给Sherlock投去了个安慰的笑容。他把另一只手叠在Sherlock的手背上，轻轻拍拍他的手，说道，“没事，别紧张，我也是第一次。”

“噢！那我们，可以一起探索？”

“嗯？”

“所以我们现在就这么干了？”

“好？”

既然John同意了，那Sherlock也就主动亲他了。一开始John好像还反应不过来，但没过多久他就能很好地回应他，还夺过主导地位，成为带领他们的关系更深入的那个人。

半宿欢合后，场地也从沙发转移到卧室。交欢结束，John躺在Sherlock身边，亲吻他脸颊至耳尖的部位，顺带和他私语。话题很快就转到了他们的关系上，直至John说，“我们是不是进展得太快了？”

“你现在才说？”

John笑起来，惹得Sherlock也笑起来，等到他们都平静一点后John才继续说，“毕竟我们才刚见面。”

“但这不是正常的流程吗？”

“是吗？我是没和人合租过，但我也没听说当室友就要第一天上床吧？你听谁说的，嗯？”

“室友？”

Sherlock忽而坐起来，满脸惊异，他用怀疑的目光来打量John。John对于这个突兀的发展十分不解，他也坐起来，摸摸Sherlock的脸，问他怎么了。“我说错什么了吗？”

“室友？”

“对?”

“我们是室友？你怎么知道我住在哪的？”

“我——哦对！”John笑了一笑，转而拉起Sherlock的手，还在他手背上亲了一口，“我本来是要说的，但你关了门，我就忘了。我以前和Mike Stamford熟识，他告诉我你在找室友。本来我们想去Barts找你，但你不在，他建议我直接来221B看房子，而你恰好就在这。”

“Fuck!”

“哈？”

“我说这是我第一次，是指你是我第一个男友，这是我第一次和人性爱。但你说的第一次，是第一次和人合租？第一次找室友？”

这一次轮到John惊愣住了。

“天啊，你说，这是你——？是这个意思？”

“嗯哼。”

“所以你本来是在找男友吗？”

“我本来是在找室友，但出于某些原因，我以为你是想和我结婚才出现的。但，现在都没差别了，我还欠Stamford全世界。”

“没关系，我也愿意和你结婚。”


End file.
